Instructional videos may be advantageously employed in a number of scenarios to assist a user in performing a task. For instance, there are many content providers that deliver instructional videos, such as a cooking instructional video, by internet channels. Typically, a cooking instruction video may be presented as one continuous streaming video feed that can only be controlled by manual interaction with a standard video player. For tasks that require the use of both hands to perform the activity, such as cooking a recipe, such control of the video stream may be difficult, if not impractical.
Furthermore, different users may use an instructional video, and the users may progress through the steps of the instructional video at varying rates of speed. Some users may maintain pace with the video speed, but many may not, and may require the video to be paused, or to play at a speed that better matches their ability to perform the task instructions. As a further consideration, a user may be interrupted in the middle of following an instructional video, and may later need to resynchronize the instructional video with where the user left off.